


Emergency

by debnamix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamix/pseuds/debnamix
Summary: "What are you doing?" "I'm touching myself"





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for anything, English is not my first language and I've never written it before, I think I'm bored and probably will delete it later, but enjoy ;)

Sara was frustrated, her mouth was dry, it had been a difficult day for her, she needed to forget all the trouble, wanted to forget her work and her friends for that night. Sara got her car and drove as far as she could, turned off her cell phone and parked in a bar after driving for 3 hours. She didn't know that city, but decided to walk and look for somewhere better than that bar.

She entered the first nightclub she saw, the place was already full. Sara went directly to the bench asking for the strongest drink, turned one, two, three...

When she finally decided to look around her, seeing a tall blonde woman a little away from her. She drank another dose before approaching the woman who was probably texting someone.

"Are you with someone?" Sara asked.

"No, but that's the way I like it" said the tall blonde with a quick glance at Sara who sat next to her, no matter what the blonde had just said.

"I'm Sara Lance" Sara said, motioning for the Barman to bring her drink.

"Ava Sharpe" the blonde finally said, blocking her cell phone and tapping the counter. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought it was a good idea to come here after work, but I can't think of anything else."

"I can help you with this" Sara said, winking at Ava.

"I'm not interested in women" Ava said, and Sara took a sip of her drink.

"Give me a chance then" Sara said, biting her lip. Ava sighed.

Ava admitted that she was lying about taking an interest in women, talked about her ex-girlfriend and admitted being a workaholic. On the other hand, Sara avoided talking about her personal life, with a hand on Ava's thigh, up and down, she could already feel the blonde shiver.

"You're not from here, very daring" Ava murmured as Sara brought her lips to her neck, Sara had whispered something like "You're hot" in her ear before spreading kisses down her neck.

"I'm bold in bed" Sara whispered, sliding her hand over Ava's breast, which let out an instant groan at the touch.

"Shit" Ava mumbled before being dominated by Sara. The blonde from another city climbed onto Ava's lap and kissed her desperately, Ava put her hands on her waist as she felt Sara swinging on her hip.

Sara was not sober or drunk, she had no self-control when it came to women, she had been wet since the first time she saw Ava, she liked blonde women. Sara squeezed Ava's breasts, hearing the groan in her mouth.

"Let's go to the bathroom" Sara whispered, pulling her quickly. They found their way to the ladies' room, Sara pressed her against the wall, tearing at her blouse and opening her bra quickly. Sara cupped one of her boobs, while massaged the other. Ava moaned with pleasure pressed against the wall.

"You're so hot" Sara muttered, running her fingers through Ava's abs and taking a good look at the blonde in front of her.

"How about you admire me later and fuck me first?" Ava murmured, opening her pants and pulling Sara's hand into her panties.

"Woman is in a hurry...and wet" Sara whispered, penetrating two fingers into Ava's pussy, the taller girl pulled Sara into a kiss. Sara was quick to fuck with her fingers, she liked the sound coming out of Ava's mouth. She licked Sara's fingers and started them all over again.

"How about we go to a hotel?" Sara asked, spreading kisses down Ava's neck.

"Let's get a cab and go to my house," Ava whispered. It was a 20 minute trip, they kissed in the car as if they were alone. As soon as they arrived at Ava's house, they both took off their clothes while Ava led Sara to her room.

Sara threw the blonde higher into the bed and climbed into her lap, twirling her butt in friction with Sara's thigh. The two continued to kiss, Sara sometimes pulling the blonde's hair higher. Sara kissed all over her neck, laying Ava on the bed, ran her hand up one of her thighs and lifted her leg, fit into Ava's pussy, she would rub totally wet. Ava held the blonde's waist, giving more intensity to her movements.

They fucked up all night. It was not something Ava used to do, her work took all of her time and she would certainly never invite a stranger to go to her house to have sex, but there was something about Sara and she knew the girl also seemed stressed just like her.

"You like being dominated, huh? Who would ever say a woman like you?" Sara licked Ava's fingers.

"A woman like me?"

"Yeah, with all that" Sara said, and Ava rolled her eyes. Sara was still watching her body, running her hand over Ava's ass.

"I think I never had too much sex in my life .... I mean I don't even have time tomorrow I have a meeting like 7 a.m. and.....it's's already 3 a.m.?" Ava's eyes widened and she sat up in bed, desperate.

"You're fucked" Sara said, sitting down beside her and kissing her shoulder.

"I think going to bathe" Ava said and Sara bit her lip.

"I think I'd better go with you, just to make sure you will not miss my fingers inside you" Sara whispered. Ava got up first, going straight to the closet, grabbing two bathrobes and then they went to the bathroom. Ava stepped into the box, letting the hot water run down her body, 

"What are you doing?" Ava asked as she looked at Sara.

"I'm touching myself" Sara said, and Ava kept her fingers frantically coming out of her pussy.

"I...shit" Ava muttered, feeling wet with that sight, Sara squeezed her own breasts and moaned her name.

"Maybe you can help me" Sara said, Ava approached, but then Sara put her hands on her, pushed her against the glass and kissed her.

Sara pushed two fingers at Ava, fucking the girl, Ava no longer had strength, she moaned Sara's name, her body was so sensitive that she could not hold the orgasm for long. Sara licked her own fingers and smiled, finally giving in to the hot shower they took together.

"I'm leaving early, do you know how to get out of here?" Ava asked as the two of them went to bed, Sara was borrowed from Ava.

"Not?" Sara murmured, looking at Ava changing her clothes and wearing only a thin undershirt.

"Okay...I'll leave the my address, you can leave the key under the rug...good night," Ava said snuggling beside the blonde.

"Seriously? Not even a kiss?" Sara murmured jokingly.

"You know we're not going to stop for a simple kiss and besides, I'm so tired, you gave me a lot of work today" Ava said, yawning right away.

"I hope I'm on your dreams tonight" Sara whispered, putting her hand on Ava's chest and pulling her body close. If it was any other day or other person Ava would have told her to go or at least respect her personal space, but at that moment she did not even care anymore, she had made the best sex of her life.

The next morning Sara woke up alone, took the clothes she wore the day before and dressed, Ava left a note of how she would return to the bar to get her car, Ava left breakfast ready and Ava also left her phone number in case of an emergency.

"Would it be an emergency to want to have sex all night long?" Sara thought.


End file.
